A lista
by Sofia di Luna
Summary: A lista só existe porque se perguntou o que ele seria em sua vida, com a ausência de resposta automática, tentou organizar primeiro o que as outras pessoas importantes são para ela -objetivamente e o mais atemporal possível."


**Chloe.**

**Meu nome.**

**Clark.**

**Meu primeiro amor.**

**Pete.**

**Um amigo perdido.**

**Lana.**

**Sem definição.**

**Jimmy.**

**Quem me amou, que amei.**

**Lois.**

**Minha louca prima querida.**

**Gabe.**

**Meu pai ausente.**

**Moira.**

**Alguém impedido de ser mãe.**

**Oliver.**

-Meu amante.

Ela se vira rapidamente, colocando as mãos sobre a lista.

-Você é presunçoso. E me assustou.

-Então ponha "meu amante presunçoso", não acho que sustos têm a ver com a minha definição.

Ela estreita os olhos, e rabisca no papel: **Alguém que usa collant verde.** Em seguida dando um sorriso maroto.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que não é collant?!

-Se não gosta da definição então troque de roupa.

Ela mantem um sorriso travesso. Que se desfaz com a pergunta feita por ele.

-Eu sei que você é mais criativa que isso. Não passaria vinte minutos pensando sobre o que escrever de mim se fosse para por algo tão bobo no papel. Qual o problema em me definir na sua vida?

-Essa é uma lista idiota, é sobre o que eu pensava. E como assim você está me espionando a vinte minutos?

-Eu entrei normalmente e você estava bastante compenetrada, encarando meu nome escrito nessa lista. Mas cansei de esperar para ver o que ia escrever. Bom saber que sou apenas um cara de collant verde, embora não use. Se acrescentar rico ficará mais certo.

-Espera ai... que reação foi essa?

-Apenas estava interessado em saber o que sou pra você, já estou querendo descobrir isso há algum tempo, mas vejo que deveria ter me preocupado com outras coisas. Eu vou sair para patrulhar.

-Você está me cobrando?

-Não. Estou saindo.

Ele dá as costas. Já perto da porta, a encara novamente ao escutar seu nome.

-Oliver... Isso é algum tipo de crise?

-Não. Quando eu voltar transaremos.

-Acrescentarei presunçoso ao papel.

-Que seja.

Ele sai, ela suspira. Como diabos isso tudo aconteceu? Uma relação descompromissada deve virar um compromisso depois de seis meses? O que ele quer dela? Uma definição. Ela estava tentando fazer isso.

A lista só existe porque se perguntou o que ele seria em sua vida, com a ausência de resposta automática, tentou organizar primeiro o que as outras pessoas importantes são para ela -objetivamente e o mais atemporal possível.

_Clark..._

_Eu o amei, me doei o máximo possível e ele retornou apenas o que lhe era conveniente. Não poderia escrever amigo em sua definição, embora tenha sido por um longo tempo; ele foi mais e menos que isso._

_Pete..._

_Tenho saudade dele às vezes, junto da saudade da época em que fazer reportagens sobre meteoros e acontecimentos envolvidos era o ápice da minha carreira jornalística, quando as coisas eram simples e eu não queria salvar o mundo dele próprio. Tenho saudade da risada dele e de como transformava as coisas para: fácil ou difícil demais. Ele esteve presente e foi um bom amigo pra mim, mas não suportou as implicações do segredo de Clark -talvez por ser muito novo, talvez por ter que ser assim. Não o culpo por ir embora, a sombra de Clark é sufocante, mas às vezes sinto saudade._

_Lana..._

_Não poderia definí-la, mesmo se criasse novas palavras para tal. Ela foi muitas Lanas, tomou decisões sozinha, mutou-se, foi compelida por saber ou não de coisas -envolvendo Clark direta ou indiretamente. Ela já me protegeu, me aconselhou, me fez rir, me deixou feliz. Mas também me traiu, me enganou, me fez chorar, me fez infeliz. Entendi tudo que ela fez, mas eu teria feito diferente. Lana não foi meu oposto, muito menos igual a mim. Sei que foi minha amiga, mas hoje não há como tal palavra se encaixar ao lado de seu nome, existem outros fatores... Os meios, os fins..._

_Jimmy..._

_Ele viu através de mim, soube quem eu era e me amou. Não era paixão e desejo irracional, foi amor forte e consistente. Sempre que olhava em seus olhos me via refletida neles, tudo que almejei para mim era esse reconhecimento. Talvez tenha demorado para me convencer de que ele era o que eu procurava, porque o achei irreal, um presente bom demais do destino, algo que acreditei não existir para mim... Nem em meu devaneio mais apaixonado imaginei que pudesse amar tanto alguém, desconhecia o que era reciprocidade; ele me fez sentir como é não se exaurir por amar, não me sugava, recebia o que eu tinha para lhe oferecer e entregava de volta -carinhos, palavras, presença. O que sofri com sua perda ainda me dói, ainda me faz temer amar alguém. Clark me decepcionou muitas vezes e sempre que fiquei triste por não ser percebida me culpava por amá-lo. Com ele foi diferente, me entreguei a Jimmy por completo, fiz dele minha base, por mais independente que seja minha natureza fiz-me dependente. Sempre soube dos riscos da vida que levo, e nunca me arrependi, a primeira vez foi quando ele morreu em meus braços._

_Alguém como eu, que antes jamais havia sido amada propriamente, perder com grande parcela de culpa o ser amado... Essa ferida está na alma e não completamente cicatrizada, com chances de não ficar._

_Lois..._

_Quando paro para pensar que ela é da minha família, agradeço a seja lá o que(m) tenho que agradecer. Mesmo com leve tendencia a se meter em confusões e desastres, seu modo impetuoso e descontraido me fazem admira-la. Lembramos uma a outra em alguns aspectos, porém ela é mais intensa, carrega um vibração positiva, parece ter o espírito de uma criança travessa, mimada e birrenta. Em algum ponto me chateei por Clark ter gostado dela, senti um pouco do meu orgulho ferido e tive o breve pensamento de "o que ela tem que eu não?", mas isso passou rápido. Temos a preocupação de saber se a outra está bem, nos gostamos, e sabemos que contar com a outra é certeza. Mas nem por isso somos tão próximas. Ela é muito autocentrada, faz questão de se provar capaz sozinha, muda o foco muito rápido e esquece do mundo quando está envolvida em algo que cativa sua curiosidade. Eu sei que se ligasse para Lois ela viria correndo, mas após cinco minutos de sua chegada ela correrá para outro lugar. Sinceramente, já fui deixada para trás vezes demais e aprendi minha lição. É minha amiga? Sim, mas não posso dizer que seja mais do que Lana foi. Então a coloco como prima antes de tudo._

_Gabe... Moira..._

_Meus pais. Às vezes penso que nada mais. Tentei exorcizá-los de mim, mas agora apenas não penso sobre. E não vou analizar minha vida agora, quando a única coisa que quero é dar a resposta que eu e Oliver procuramos._

_Oliver..._

_Não começamos exatamente bem, nem ficamos amigos logo. Era uma pessoa que conhecia, teve um caso com minha prima e convivia comigo alguns instantes de alguns dias. O tempo passou. Passamos a nos ver mais, combatendo pela mesma causa. Não vou dizer que quando estava com Jimmy nunca pensei "Uau! Que físico", mas também nunca o vi como algo além do Arqueiro Verde, ex-caso da minha prima. Não havia flerte em nossas ações, não havia nada além de admiração mútua. Então houve a morte de Jimmy e todos sumiram. Ele foi o primeiro a reaparecer de verdade. Sempre confiou na minha inteligência e habilidade, além de ser explícito em precisar e utilizar de minha ajuda. Venhamos e convenhamos, eramos dois solitários carentes e nos viamos com bastante regularidade por muito tempo, todos os dias. Aconteceu naturalmente, já o considerava um amigo, ficarmos juntos foi um tipo de próximo passo. Conheciamos um ao outro, sofremos com relacionamentos que não deram certo, mas nós juntos estava próximo de um consolo para ambos não de um relacionamento. Pelo menos no início. Confesso que armei mil barreiras para não me apegar, repetia mentalmente que era algo descompromissado, não aceitava presentes suspeitos e encontros significativos. Jimmy não me assombra, sua perda sim. E minha quota de heróis abandonando sua parceira por motivos maiores foi preenchida a muito tempo, eu faço os deveres de casa. Não há como ninguém me culpar por ser tão temerosa. Porém nunca neguei carinhos que não fossem públicos, filmes embaixo do mesmo cobertor, conversas no meio da noite, escapadas por desejos gastronômicos, dormir abraçados após a transa, coisas simples que refletem nosso importar. Eu jamais diria que não me importo e sei que é recíproco; nossa quantidade de abraços apertados após situações perigosas é bem grande. A questão essencial é que enquanto for uma coisa nossa podemos nos virar, contudo ao assumir um relacionamento cria-se muitas obrigações em detrimento das vantagens. Não nego que seria interessante não ir apenas em lachonetes minusculas e carrocinhas na rua, poder aproveitar uma praia próxima e não ter que viajar para os confins sempre que quisermos privacidade à dois. Mas eu seria reconhecida, teria minha vida completamente vasculhada por reporteres de tablóides -provavelmente questionariam o surgimento de um relacionamento entre uma garota sem atrativos do interior com o milionário, trazendo risco à associações corretas -, seria um alvo caso o descobrissem como Arqueiro Verde e o transformaria em um caso me descobrissem como Torre de Vigilância -pior ainda se um levasse ao outro -, qualquer informação sobre nós é um possível passo em falso. Não nego quem Oliver Queen é, nem fugiria de acompanhá-lo em eventos sociais, não é por vergonha que não nos quero como casal. Gosto dele, hoje muito mais do que planejei ao início do nosso caso, se me deixasse eu ficaria triste e ressentida não tenho dúvidas. Porém essa coisa que lentamente foi me dominando e me fazendo achar suas manias engraçadas, seus trejeitos charmosos e suas dores as minhas, me trouxe mais medo de perdê-lo e mais insegurança em nos arriscar de forma tão deliberada. Ainda não é a fase dos "eu te amo", nem permanece a fase do "amizade colorida". Acho muito complicado esse "nós" que não é "nós", e sei que grande parte disso é completamente minha. Mas também não posso colocar o mesmo "sem definição" que dei a Lana, porque eu e Ollie somos alguma coisa, sendo assim há uma definição clara do que ele é para mim, só não encontrei ainda... E CARAMBA! Eu preciso encontrar..._

Ela olha novamente a lista, seus olhos brilham e sua boca se contrai num sorriso. Quase uma iluminação atinge seus pensamentos. Por agora, sabe o que colocar, rabisca a frase anterior e escreve logo abaixo a definição de Oliver Queen em sua vida. Mal termina de escrever e a porta se abre o revelando.

-Não é uma noite agitada... Você parece sorridente.

-Venha cá, eu sei que você tem um coração sensível embaixo desse collant.

-Me recuso a dar a resposta apropriada.

Ele se aproxima e ela mostra-lhe a lista, onde agora lê-se:

**Oliver.**

**Meu amante presunçoso.**

Ao ler seus olhos se estreitam e não consegue impedir um sorriso. Inclina-se em direção a ela, dando-lhe um beijo, mas logo a pega no colo. Levando-a ao quarto.

-Ollie, você sabe que ainda não somos namorados, certo?

-Sermos amantes nos dá mais vantagens.

-Só uma curiosidade, como você me definiria?

-Minha mulher particular.

Ela ri.

-Então você sabe que ainda não podemos falar pra ninguém que às vezes transamos.

-Prefiro que pensem que você é inacessível. Clark já faz um bom trabalho.

-Odeio essa superproteção.

-Então você não deveria ser amante de um superherói.

-Não posso evitar, tenho uma queda por collants.

-Que fixação é essa? Eu não uso collant.

-Bem, acho que nesse exato momento você não usará.

Ele a põe na cama e a beija calorosamente.  
E nada mais precisa ser dito.

* * *

N.A.: Bem, a idéia inicial era fazer uma fic um pouco mais picante, digamos assim, mas a medida que fui escrevendo vi muito mais a necessidade de tentar explicar como Chloe se sente, do que fazer a descrição de um amasso daqueles. Espero que tenham gostado. Não via Smallville há um bom tempo, quando começou a quarta temporada o negocio desandou e deixei de assitir, nunca fui fã, porém sempre adorei a Chloe e torcia muuuito pra ela ficar com o Clark, a Lana era sem graça (talvez seja só a cara da Kristin Kreuk). Eu tava indo baixar o ultimo espisodio de Supernatural quando vejo a Chloe do lado da cama de hospital do Oliver (eu ainda assiti uns aleatorios da Lois com o Arqueiro Verde), pensei "Peraê! A Chloe desistiu do Clark? Como assim?!". E fui correndo no youtube... Primeiro fui matar a saudade de Chlark, na outra aba eu abri Chlollie... dai fui vendo um monte de cenas que me fizeram perguntar pq diabos eu parei de assistir. Fui atras de resenhas das duas ultimas temporadas, eu não me dar ao trabalho de baixar um zilhão de eps, apenas os cinco ultimos. Tipo: Não me arrependo de ter parado de assitir, até os resenhistas que gostam da serie meteram o pau, dizendo que só a nona temporada tá salvando depois da quarta, mas ao mesmo tempo me cativei bastante pelo novo casal. Entãaao foi isso. Me perdoem caso haja algum erro contextual, mas tentei colocar como acho que a Chloe se sente. E outra coisa: o Clark é muito bundão, agora que o Ollie tá com tudo bem que deviam adiantar a morte do homem de aço. xD ~~Virei a casaca. Chlollie é 4ever!


End file.
